A Clear Caribbean
by Gratifying. Heartbreak
Summary: Annabel Swann adores her sister and Will, whom she adores more than she likes to believe. After a brutal meeting with the undead pirates of the Black Pearl, they will be put on a journey that will test their lives. A rewriting of my 1st story. 1 of 3
1. Ruffles

**1. Ruffles**

My sister and I have always been close, but also so different. We had the sisterly bond and always had great times together. But Elizabeth cherished the world of powder, primping, and ruffles. I, on the other hand, preferred to run outside or learn more sword-fighting tactics from our friend, Will Turner.

Elizabeth had these golden curls and a radiant face that could blind any being, on the contrary to my dark auburn waves and blue eyes. She was the model woman to be the governor's daughter, which is probably why men, including father, favored her more.

A rap on the door startled my thoughts and frightened Elizabeth, who already had been standing for a minute. I stirred in my bed and dug my face in the pillow.

"Elizabeth? Annabel? Are you decent?"

Father's voice was on the other end. Elizabeth jumped around trying to find her robe. I, on the other hand, pulled my warm covers tighter around me because I knew in a few moments I will be stripped from them.

"Yes, yes!"

A voice practically made from bells.

I heard the door open and a couple pairs of footsteps bustled around the room.

"Still abed at this hour?" he asked us.

That's when I felt it: the hands grabbing my comforter. Just as I was about to yell, it was ripped off me and my arms could feel the cool air and the curtains opened to reveal the most blinding sunlight. I almost shrieked it is so bright.

"It's a beautiful day!" Father exclaimed.

It took a second for my eyes to adjust, but as I clambered out of bed and the maids rushed to put my robe on, I noticed another maid holding cream-colored boxes.

"I have a gift for you," Father announced. The statement was quoted at Elizabeth, but there were two boxes, one for her and the other for me.

Inside the boxes were dresses, very fine and expensive gowns that made my sister practically fly over to them gasping.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" she expressed while pulling out the overwhelming spring-green one. She carefully observed it.

"Isn't it?"

_Oh no_. I knew that look: Father has found Elizabeth a "companion."

Obviously, she had noted this too.

"May I inquire as to the occasion?" she asked.

"Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?"

I looked at him, my eyes obviously knowing that this was ludicrous. He shushed me away, mouthing the words 'try it on' as he pointed his head in the direction of the box. I moved over and pulled out the baby blue dress. Maids rushed me over to the changing screen and began the torturous process of putting on my corset.

"Actually," Father began, "I, um, I had hoped you'd wear it for the ceremony today."

"Ceremony?" Elizabeth echoed, intrigued.

The maids pulled my corset strings, bringing Hell upon my lungs and ribs. Any shred of exhaustion that had been in me was expelled along with the oxygen flowing through my body.

"Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony," is how Father finished, wearily.

This was an expected finish for both my sister and me.

"I knew it!" exclaimed Elizabeth.

Father continued on a speech, but I couldn't focus on his words. All I could feel was my stomach and my diaphragm mashing into each other. My fists were in tight balls, as if that would take away the pain.

"How is it coming?" Father asked. I almost laughed because that was such a ridiculous question.

"It's difficult to say," was Elizabeth's response.

I translated. "They're dreadful."

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London." That excuse was not going to work for me.

"Well, women in London must have learned not to breathe!" called out Elizabeth.

After the dress was put on and the maids loosely swept up my hair a man came through the door, announcing to our father that we had a visitor. Elizabeth, being that her dress was much more complicated, still had not been done. Father was busy explaining why Commodore Norrington was a fit match for my sister.

"Annabel, would you be a dear and see who is here? Tell them I'll be but a minute."

I leisurely went through the doorway and to the staircase, sucking in as much air as possible to keep myself conscience. As I walked down the stairs, I looked upon the visitor and saw familiar dark hair, gentle eyes, and a smile that radiated his face. It was my friend, Will Turner.

"Will? I didn't expect you to come." A smile immediately came on my face, just like always.

I reached the bottom of the staircase and stood in front of him. He was polished up and held a long, slender box.

"Well, don't you look pretty, Annabel?" A blush graced my cheeks from the compliment. However, he continued, "It's amazing what a new dress will do: turn a tomboy into a lady."

I made a sour face at his joke, but he just laughed it off.

"I know you didn't come here to poke fun at me."

"No, actually, I'm bringing the sword that Governor Swan ordered."

I looked down at the box with curiosity. My gaze converted back to him with big eyes and a begging smile.

"May I have a peek?" I asked as pathetically as I could.

Will chuckled at this. "Why, may I ask, is a lady so interested in a sword?" His tone was sarcastic and I answered in the same way.

"Wasn't it you who just accused me of being a tomboy?"

"Fair enough." Will opened the box just enough for me to see. It was an exquisite sword: slender, bright, and it even had gold in the handle.

"It's very good," I praised, but suddenly Will snapped the box closed.

"Thank you, Miss Swan."

Father was coming; otherwise Will never used a proper name for me. Father likes formality coming from the commoners, even ones we've known forever, like Will. It was a way to feel superior and important.

When Elizabeth and I were young, she was twelve years old, I was eleven, we moved from England to Port Royal, but on the way we encountered a shipwreck. On our way through, my sister and I saw a boy in the water, floating on a board. We picked him up and, thus, our friendship with William Turner began.

Will and I had the same sense of humor. He understood me better than anyone, even my own sister. I'd hate to admit it, but he had my heart. I'd be stubborn, though, and would refuse to confess it, especially because of the way that he looked at Elizabeth, like every other man did, but sweeter because he'd known her for years.

It was the look I'd longed for.

It was the look he was giving when Elizabeth came down the stairs elegantly in her new dress.

It was the look I doubted I'd ever get.

_A/N: I didn't create Pirates of the Caribbean, only Annabel Swan._


	2. Adrenaline

**2. Adrenaline**

The ceremony itself was insanely boring. As if forcing this corset on me wasn't enough, the Jamaican sun was excruciatingly warm, causing my breathing to be even more difficult. I thanked God for the fan in my hand, for that was my only source of air.

After all the flashy nonsense was finished, people began chatting with one another. The new Commodore Norrington had taken Elizabeth off somewhere or another and I was left walking aimlessly through the crowds. Finally, I found a nice spot of shade out of the way of everyone. The air was slightly cooler: a huge relief to my body.

"Are you lost, ma'am?"

The sudden voice in my ear made me jump. I looked up to see a man in a red uniform. He held his hands up like a prisoner who had just been caught.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

I let off a sigh of relief when I saw his boyish face.

"No, that's alright, sir. I'm just trying to catch my breath."

He put on a crooked grin that made me smile as well.

"Well, I just saw you wondering over here and thought a lady such as yourself shouldn't be so far from the party by herself."

"Thank you for the thought," I said.

After a short pause, he stuck his hand out for me to shake. "My name is Noah Sanders," he announced.

I laughed and shook his hand. "I'm delighted to make your acquaintance, Mr. Sanders. My name is Annabel Swann."

"It's a pleasure, Miss Swann, but you may call me Noah."

His blue eyes were lightened up.

"And you may call me Annabel."

"Elizabeth!"

Commodore Norrington's voice practically echoed through the whole town and, because his tone was so frightful, I couldn't help but to worry suddenly.

"What the-" Noah began to say, but that was the last of anything I could hear. My ears weren't filled with horrified screams or hushed whispering or any panic of any sort. No: I heard nothing but the pumping of my blood through my veins. My muscles took charge of my body. I ran over by Norrington, probably most unladylike, but I didn't care. I was nothing but fear and adrenaline.

I had reached the spot where Elizabeth stood only a minute before, leaning over the edge. I could feel a pair of hands grabbing my upper arms.

"Let go of me!" I shouted.

"Miss Swann, it's not safe!" I heard Noah's voice at the back of my head.

"I want to see! I want to see!"

My intense struggle paid off as I grasped the edging of the wall. I looked down, only for a millisecond, but I saw the waves from a crashing body. Elizabeth's body. My sister's body.

The tears came to my eyes. I couldn't even see her she had sunk so low. The frightful thought of never seeing her again hit me and broke me down. I was usually so strong that the tears were odd to me, but they involuntarily flew from my stinging eyes.

And then Noah pulled me back again, but I didn't struggle this time. I flew back when he pulled and buried my face in my hands.

Suddenly, I heard Noah's voice in my ear. "Who is that?"

Hope. I looked out to see another body moving through the clear Caribbean water. A small ripple ran through the water. I held my breath. I prayed that was a sign that the man saving my sister would in a moment arise with my her, but after a few seconds, I doubted. That is, until I saw two heads bobbing through the water.

†††

Noah and I ran to the docks, where the man sprawled Elizabeth out. I sprinted so fast that Noah had to work hard to keep up with me. My skirt was hiked up so one would be able to see my ankles. What a tragedy!

Elizabeth no longer had her new dress on: only her chemise and corset.

"She's not breathing!"

"Move!"

What's going on? I saw the drenched man pull out a knife and he moved it quickly to her body. I grew tense. Then I saw her corset ripped open and she moved. She moved! Elizabeth coughed water from her lungs. It was a bit disgusting, but all I could focus on was her lively movements.

Instantly, arms moved to help her to her feet and Father draped his long black coat about her, for she only had her sheer chemise on. I could see his cheeks redden from the thought of men looking at her. He looked over to the man with accusing eyes.

I noticed the man in front of us also. He was peculiar and strange. He had strangely, messy clothes with high leather boots. It looked like sea garb, perhaps a fisherman? But he wore a bandana around his forehead with dark, messy dreadlocks dangling from it. His tanned skin was filthy and I wondered when the last time he bathed was.

"Shoot him," Father commanded, yet I don't know why, but I was a bit panicked when Norrington puts the tip of his sword to man's face.

"Father!" Elizabeth cried.

His sudden thoughts confused me. Isn't this the man who saved his precious daughter from a sullen end?

"Don't be so rash, Father," I expressed quietly to him, putting a hand on his arm.

Father looked at me, obviously bewildered from the quick actions that happened.

"Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" Elizabeth seemed desperate to stop Father's impulsive decision.

This seemed to be reason enough for Norrington as he lowered the sword from the man's face. I took the relieving pause as the new Commodore shook hands with the man to embrace my sister.

"I'm glad you're alright," I softly told her.

"Me too."

Triumphantly, Norrington's voice rang through the crowd. "Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, Pirate?"

Pirate? I turned and saw that Commodore Norrington pushed the man's sleeve up to reveal a "P" which indicates a pirate. That would be the reason for his strange appearance.

"Hang him!" Father's voice boomed above all others.

"Hang him?" I asked, after all, this man did save Elizabeth.

Men were scrambling to get the man in irons as my sister and I glanced at each other dazed. Norrington raised the man's sleeve even higher, revealing another tattoo: a bird?

"Well, well, Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir," Jack corrected, swaying a bit.

Elizabeth and I used to listen to stories of Jack Sparrow. He was marooned on an island once with nothing but a pistol with one shot. It only took three days for him to make off the small piece of land, and without ever using the shot. I used to hear these stories: the pirates always fascinated me. And so, I was completely amazed to know the man in the stories I used to plead to hear was standing right in front of me.

And he was to be hung tomorrow, but not before being hit with mockery from Norrington, yet Jack never faltered.

Commodore Norrington flipped through all of the pirate's things.

He grabbed the pistol. "No additional shots, nor powder," next the compass, "a compass that doesn't point north," and as he drew the sword, Norrington stated, "and I half expected it to be made of wood." With a smug smile, Commodore Norrington expressed, "You are the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

I couldn't believe Father would think this cocky man in front of us was a perfect match for Elizabeth. Obviously, he'd never heard the stories about Jack.

Sparrow's retaliation was simply, "But you have heard of me."


	3. Tough

**3. Tough**

He got away. What a brilliant army we had, for they couldn't even contain one pirate after having him even in irons.

They let him take Elizabeth by the neck with his chains, they gave him his effects, including his gun, and they let him get away.

Commodore Norrington must be proud.

Jack Sparrow must've been a very crafty man, for he always snuck away from tricky positions.

The entire walk back to our house, people gathered around Elizabeth, expressing how terrible they felt about her almost being taken by a pirate. Father even hovered around her the whole time, asking if she was alright or if she was woozy. Elizabeth gave curt, polite responses to them, but held to my hand the entire walk back.

I could feel Noah's blue eyes on my back the whole way home. I saw him as we left: he looked terrified and relieved all at once. Every soldier was out looking for Jack Sparrow, but Noah must've taken the liberty to double check we made it home safely. When we reached the gates to our estate, I turned to smile and reassure him that we were out of harm's way. He simply nodded his head slightly before turning back down the road.

"Off to bed, now," Father commanded, but I wanted to see Will.

"Could I take a brief walk? I'm feeling a bit light-headed…"

"Of course not," Father interrupted as if it was the most ludicrous thing he'd ever heard. "There is a pirate running about town and I'd prefer if he didn't take hold both of my daughters in the same day."

The hard look on his face told me this matter was finished for discussing.

As Elizabeth and I were escorted into our room and one of the maids, Flor, shut the door, beginning the preparations for our night, she turned to Elizabeth.

"I heard the news! Congratulations Miss!"

"Thank you, Flor." Elizabeth sounded far away. What were they talking about?

"Congratulations for what?" I hadn't a clue how being held captive by a pirate was something to be congratulated for.

Flor looked at me with wild eyes. "Why, for the proposal, of course!"

I looked to Elizabeth. Her head was down as she focused on the edge of her blanket and tried to find something intriguing about it so she wouldn't have to look at me. "Of course." I lied. I had no idea what she was talking about. "I almost forgot about that, what with the mad run-in with Jack Sparrow."

"Flor, dear," Elizabeth interrupted, "I'm not feeling up to bed right at this moment. Would you mind coming back in, say, a half an hour?"

"Of course, Ma'am." Flor spoke always with a smile, but her eyes told me that she waned to learn more probably to share with the rest of the house staff. Even so, she respectfully waltzed out of the room as ordered, closing the door behind her.

Silent, awkward moments passed. Elizabeth sat with her head down, staring at nothing in particular.

"Would you care to explain something to me?" I inquired quietly.

Elizabeth sighed. "I suppose so."

Another silent moment passed.

"And?" I urged.

"Commodore Norrington asked me to marry him."

This didn't particularly shock me; Father has been pressing the new Commodore on Elizabeth for months now. I just didn't expect him to propose so quickly.

"Whoa."

"I don't know what to do. I don't feel in love with the Commodore at all, but Father is depending on this so much. Could you imagine him if I turned down Norrington? He'd be heartbroken."

I felt bad for Elizabeth. I'd been lucky never to be placed in this situation yet, but she couldn't help it. Elizabeth was a passionate person and I couldn't imagine her marrying someone whom she doesn't love. I walked by her and sat next to her on her bed. Reassuringly I covered her hand with my own.

"Elizabeth, you can't let Father make every decision for you." Tears started to swell in her eyes, but she held them back. "Do what your heart thinks is right." Elizabeth pulled me into a hug. I could feel her shaking. I may have been shaking too if I was put through everything she had been today.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said after she pulled away. "You've always been such a great sister."

I smiled. "Same to you. Everything will be fine. Trust me."

Elizabeth nodded weakly. After yet another silent minute, my sister asked me, "Are you going to see Will tonight?"

Elizabeth was the only one who knew about my night visits with Will Turner. The trips started out as sword fighting lessons. Will was an expert swordsman and, because he was a blacksmith, he had tons of equipment. The teachings decreased to a minimal, but I much enjoyed Will's company he's one of my greatest friends and so I continued to visit, even after the lessons were over.

"Yes," I answered, reaching under my bed to a box that held my rope to climb down.

"I don't know if that's a great idea, Anna," Elizabeth said, worry etched into her voice. "There's a pirate running loose. It's not the safest conditions."

"Don't worry about me, Elizabeth. I'm a tough girl."

_A/N: Thanks for reading!! :D_


	4. Beautifully

**4. Beautifully**

The air at this time was very abnormally chilly. At the time I didn't know if it felt that way because of a strange frost or if it was my mind telling myself that I'm walking through possible danger. Either way, I simply hugged myself and ran through the streets in my obscure cloak. I buried myself into the hood, trying to disguise myself from the few people still wondering on the streets.

As I approached the blacksmith shop, I saw the faint glow from his candlelight and heard the pounding of a hammer on metal. I opened the door and swiftly stepped in. I watched a moment as Will finished pounding on a new sword blade. His hands, blackened from the ashes and fire, sturdily and gently held the tools in place while his rolled-up white sleeves clung to his arms from the sweat and heat. I blushed a little for noticing that last part.

Will set his tools down and wiped his forehead with the back of his arm. He smiled at me and stood. "Hello, Belle," his smooth voice welcomed.

Belle was a nickname that only Will called me. To everyone I was Annabel, Anna, or Miss Swan, but to Will I was Belle. Knowing that he saw me different than everyone else, even if it was just a name, drew me toward him even more. That was why I felt like such great friends with him.

"Hello, Will."

I walked into the shop and took off my cloak to set down on a small table like I always did. Looking around the shop, I noticed an empty chair where the shop owner, Mr. Brown, usually slept in with such a drunken stupor that hardly any noise would wake him up.

"I see the old man was actually sober enough today to leave. You should congratulate him for me next time you see him," I joked with a grin. Will and I always joked about his boss and his behaviors.

Will smirked at this, but added, "Actually, there was quite a ruckus earlier that woke him."

I put an amazed expression on. "Oh?" I asked curiously. "What possible noise could wake up that drunken old coot?"

When Will looked at me this time, his expression was dead-serious. "Jack Sparrow."

My jaw dropped to the floor. "Wait, what? Jack Sparrow?" Will weakly nodded. "Oh my God, Will! Are you alright?"

I ran over and sat on the chair across from him. I painted worry across my face. He could've been extremely hurt, and that prospect frightened me too much.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I heard he got a hold of Elizabeth today. How is she doing?"

"Oh. She's alright." My spirits faded a bit. Elizabeth was Will's favorite topic and he tried very often to switch the conversation to revolve around her. Will's infatuation for my sister was evident. This bothered me often, though, because Elizabeth hardly speaks with Will, unlike I who visits him at least twice a week, and yet he cared more for her than me. Every time I thought of this, however, I'd feel horrible to let the pains of jealousy override my thoughts. "She just needs some rest. It's been a long day for her; quite the exhausting experience, I'd say."

Will just nodded and a short silence fell. "Anyway," I said, trying desperately to pull the conversation away from my unbeatably perfect sibling, "tell me exactly what happened when Jack Sparrow came running through."

Will explained his story. Jack had been hiding in the shop when Will came in. They started in a sword fight, clashing swords in every place imaginable, even on the beams of the ceiling. It was an extremely close match, but it ended when Jack pulled out a gun. "A gun?" I asked in disbelief. "Will, you could have easily been killed!"

"I would seem like that," Will explained, "but I honestly don't believe he would have used it."

"William Turner, are you insane? He's a pirate, and pirates use any means necessary to plunder and kill any who gets in their way."

"I know, but he did the strangest thing. As he pointed the gun in my face, he said 'This shot was not meant for you.'" Will looked at me with the puzzlement in his eyes, probably the same that he'd shown Jack Sparrow as this statement was said. "Tell me," he continued, "what kind of pirate would say that and not just shoot me then."

We sat there a moment, just looking at each other in confusion. Will eyes were so intense and warm, and after I noticed this I grew a bit uncomfortable. He was still looking at me. "What happened then?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Mr. Brown knocked one of his empty bottles over Jack Sparrow's head and knocked him out."

It was now that Will sighed and looked away with a pained expression on his face. It was then I realized something. "They gave Mr. Brown all the credit, didn't they?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed, practically jumping to his feet with rage. "Mr. Brown was the man who let Jack sneak in and never noticed because he was too drunk! I was the one who fought him, and yet, they still congratulated him without caring to know all I'd done!"

Will was fuming. I knew what it was like to be overshadowed, but in Will's case, it was worse because he always did all of the work. Will's fists were clenched in his lap, and, with a sudden, unexpected urge, my hands grabbed them. "Will, you're doing all the work and they may believe your hard work is Mr. Brown's, and that's not fair. But soon they'll find out and will come around. It may be hard now, but in the end it will turn out beautifully, I promise, it always does."

Will smiled and held to my hand. He leaned forward so he was close to me and my heart jumped. "You're such an amazing person, Belle. Really. Thank you for everything."

I smiled in response to the warmth in my heart. "I don't know what I'd do without you as my friend."

_A/N: And what would we do without Mr. William Turner? Two chapters in a row! Woohoo!_


	5. Sword Fighting

**5. Sword Fighting**

"Will?"

"Yes?"

"Do you hear that?"

The faint sound of hollering rang through the city. It wasn't one or two men, though. It sounded as if hundreds were joining in. Will's eyebrows scrunched in concentration. He quickly stood to look out the window and my eyes followed. Suddenly, his brows broke their tightness as his eyes widened and he began running around looking for the best sword that he'd crafted.

"Will? Will," I called from my spot in the chair. "Will, answer me. What's going on?"

"Pirates," he breathed, grabbing a hatchet and knife. I realized what he was going to do.

"Will," I said worriedly, "Are you going out there?"

He didn't say a word, just continued examining each new sword to find the best. I knew that meant a "yes." Will was an experienced swordsman – probably more experienced than the pirates were – but the idea that he would go out and fight all these scoundrels was astounding and terrifying. Quite frankly, I didn't like the prospects of him possibly dying, let alone being left by myself in a little blacksmith shop.

"You're not going alone." I stood and started looking for a sword for myself. I picked one up, but I immediately felt Will grab it and take it from me.

"Absolutely not. It's not safe out there for you, Belle. Do me a favor and stay here."

I just stared at him.

"Are you joking? It's not safe anywhere. Let me come with." I spoke more tightly, trying to grab the sword back out of Will's hand, but he was stronger.

"No." His voice was as firm as the grip he had on the sword.

"William Turner," I said coldly, still not letting go, "release this sword immediately and let me come with."

Will's tone matched mine. "Annabel Swan, stay here."

He ripped the sword out of my hand and walked away. I couldn't believe he was doing this, but I wasn't about to let him. I grabbed another sword. Will heard the metal scrape across the table as I lifted it. He looked at me with incredulous eyes, but then walked over and pulled that one out of my hands too and set it back on the table. But I was always stubborn. I grabbed it again, and he took it away again. We played this little game a moment, never taking our flaming eyes off each other. Will then held it to the table so I couldn't pick it back up. I took a step back in defeat and Will looked satisfied. However, I wasn't.

"Why can't I go with you?" I cried in frustration.

"What aren't you able to understand, Belle?" he yelled back. It was then Will took me by the shoulders and lowered his head so it was inches from mine. "It's dangerous and I can't risk you getting hurt…or worse. I won't risk it. If that happened to you, I couldn't live with myself. Please, just stay here. Tell me you won't go out there." I could scarcely hear a word he just said, or even breathe for that matter. All I could hear was the thumping in my ears. I could feel Will's steady breathing on my face and I could see his insanely warm and gentle brown eyes. I should've said no or resisted or did something except stand there like a bubbling fool, but I couldn't. Will had that effect on me, and though it frightened me immensely, I couldn't help but savor the feeling.

Will didn't seem to mind that I didn't answer. He took my lack of response as an agreement, though my head was screaming not. He picked up his weapons and left as I continued in my paralysis and stared at nothing. I heard men moaning in pain and grief, women shrieking in fear and disgust, and pirates laughing while joyfully murdering and plundering. I'd hoped to God that Will was not a part of those voices. _Do something, _my brain commanded. Finally, my body obeyed. I jumped from my spot, grabbed the sword Will and I had been fighting over, and headed for the doors, all the while praying that the sword lessons would prove well enough.

I had been attacked by a pirate almost immediately after I stepped outside. He clashed swords with me only a few times before he stopped with our blades pressed, and leaned closer to my face. He reeked of death and, just as he lacked a proper odor, he also lacked a proper amount of teeth. "Ye be a strong lass, eh?" I sneered at his grimy face. "Ye won't be so tuff once I ge' through wit ya." With that, he backed away and practically threw his sword at me. However, I blocked it, which obviously caught him off-guard. After a few more vigorous attempts to injure me, I was able to strike my sword through his body.

He stared at his impaired stomach a second in shock before falling over. "I'm stronger than you think," I spat at him. Within seconds another pirate was on me fighting, and another, and another until it became overwhelming. I felt a blade suddenly on my arm and a deep cut burned by my shoulder. I cried out in pain, but still had to fight. They were beginning to win when another sword, this one on my side, jumped into the fight. I looked up to find dark curls and bright blue eyes in a red uniform.

"Noah?"

His eyes shone with concern. "Are you alright?"

"I suppose."

Noah and I took off the last couple pirates. More began at us when Noah grabbed my hand. "Run!" he commanded. I followed, winding through the streets and slashing a few grubby vermin along the way. My injured arm had been grabbed and I yelped in pain. I turned to find a pirate clinging to it. But it was odd: I swore that was the pirate I first killed. Noah turned and got him to let go, but I was completely mystified. We ran through dark ally ways and smaller roads until we were out of town and the screaming sounded distant. Even so, Noah continued to run and I continued to follow.

"Where are we going?" I asked finally.

"My house. We'll be safe there. It's too far out into the country for them."

This was an odd concept for me, even though a greatly appreciated one. I had only just met Noah, and yet I'm going to stay with him alone at home. We had slowed to a walk now and my breathing was insanely quick. Noah gave me handkerchief, which I lightly and quickly tied on my arm with some help from him.

"I'll go on one condition." Noah just looked at me. He too was breathless. "We go back early. I fear for my friend. He went out to fight a couple minutes before I. I want to make sure he's safe."

Noah nodded understandingly. "Of course." After a few silent moments, he continued. "May I ask you a question?"

I nodded. "Sure."

He put on that boyish grin that I'd seen earlier that morning, when I met him. "Where did you learn to sword fight? And how to do it so well?"

I laughed quietly to myself. "From an incredibly gifted blacksmith."

He looked at me quizzically. "Blacksmith?"

I just nodded laughing. I knew what he was thinking: the governor's daughter doesn't usually befriend the blacksmith.

"He's been my best friend for years. Actually, since the day we sailed over to Port Royal."

I told Noah about how we'd become friends and about his sword fighting lessons. He was a great listener. It felt great to know someone who'd listen to my stories. I'd had so many to tell, but no one to tell them to. The cool night air enveloped us and the grass, which was now tall in the countryside, swayed and whispered ancient secrets as we made our way to Noah's home.

_A/N: Spending the night at a man's house? Scandalous! Thanks for reading!_


	6. Giving Hearts

**6. Giving Hearts**

Noah graciously traded his bed for the couch tonight so that I may sleep more comfortably after such a long day. Plus, he had argued, the couch wasn't the best for my injury. I'd hesitantly agreed after my futile attempts to decline. I thought it very, well, awkward in a way to think I'm spending the night in a man's bed. But Noah was very persistent. He was getting the couch.

Noah's house was very small, obviously, compared to my own, but more homey than I could've imagined. The small spaces gave me a feeling of security and every nook and cranny was warmed by the fire in the living room, which was conveniently in the center of the house. It was out in the country, making the yard large and prairie-like. I rather enjoyed this house. It felt like a home.

Noah and I were sitting across from each other, cross-legged in front of the living room fireplace. The fire cackled and warmed the right side of my body. We were spitting questions out at each other like a game to get to know one another. I'd grown to love Noah's personality. He was much like me in a sense. We shared many things in common.

"Okay, it's my turn to ask a question," I said. Noah just looked at me, waiting. "What is it that bugs you the most?"

He thought a second before he could reply. "I'd have to say…pesky sailors. You know, the kind of men that think they know everything…"

"…but really know nothing?" I finished. Noah just laughed his boyish laugh.

"Exactly."

I couldn't help but laugh along with him. "I know people like that too, only they're not sailors. Sadly, they're high up on the ranks of society and have lots of power and wealth."

"Trust me," Noah said with a grin, "the sailor-kind are the worst kind. They are ruthless. Imagine trying to navigate a boat with one of them!"

I smiled, thinking him sailing and imagining all the places he'd seen, all the people he'd met. I grew insanely jealous. I hated being the governor's daughter. I hated being cooped up at home or swarmed with guards for protection. I wanted to see the world. I wanted freedom.

"And what about you, Miss Annabel? What is it that annoys you?"

I thought about my answer, even though I'd already known it. "Pesky boys," I said with a forced smile, thinking of Will.

Noah showed off a lopsided grin, though I could see his eyes were serious. "Have you given your heart to one?" he guessed.

A shock jolted through my body. I hadn't expected that question. "Are you allowed to ask two questions in a row?" I joked, trying to change the subject. Still, Noah waited patiently for a reply. Truthfully, I didn't really know the answer to that question. The whole idea was so new to me. My gaze moved to the floor. I felt my cheeks flush as I nodded in reply. "I think I may have." Then a new thought occurred in my brilliantly dim mind. Elizabeth. Suddenly I didn't feel so giddy. "He's given his heart too…" I just let the sentence hang there.

Noah took in my crestfallen face. His face fell quickly into sympathy. "But not to you," he finished.

I looked back up to his face almost pathetically. "No, not to me. He's given his to my sister Elizabeth along with the rest of the men in Port Royal."

"Now, Anna," Noah said as he grabbed my hand. It was a slightly awkward, but still very sweet, gesture. "I disagree. Your personality is amazing and you are very beautiful too." I blushed intensely. No one had ever told me that before: that I was beautiful, especially not a man.

"Thank you, Noah. You certainly know how to cheer a girl up."

He just smiled. An irrepressible yawn escaped my lips. Noah laughed. "I think it's time for Annabel to go to bed."

"Fine," I said as I stood. "Last chance if you want the bed."

He shook his head. "Nope. I adore this couch way too much."

I giggled because the expression on his face was priceless. "Okay then. Goodnight Noah."

"Goodnight Anna."

I got into the room and closed the door. All I could think about was Will and if he was okay. I didn't know what happened to him and I'd grown sick with worry. My ribcage started aching and I realized I had my corset on still. "Bloody contraption," I muttered to myself, twisting my arms uncomfortably behind my back to I could pull the strings loose. It wasn't the brightest idea because my arm began to throb where the pirate had slashed me, but I needed to breathe as I slept. I hoped I could find Will in the morning. I hoped he wasn't hurt. I felt a bit guilty. He'd told me to stay put. Instead, I ran into the mosh pit of pirates, and then ran to Noah's safe house while Will was doing God knows what. The corset finally came off. I crawled into the bed, Noah's bed, which still was a crazy concept for me, and I curled up, anxious for the morning.

_A/N: What sort of crazy events will play out with young, dashing Noah? Stay tuned to find out! Thanks for the support! _


	7. Pains

**7. Pains **

I awoke from a terrible throbbing in my left arm. Instinctively, I touched it and felt a cloth wrapped around it. It took my groggy mind a second, but suddenly images of last night's events rushed back to me like a whirlwind. Pirates, Will, Noah: they all sprinted through my head. Oh my God.

My body jolted up so I sat upright. I was in Noah's bed wearing nothing but my thin camisole. My dress and corset were sprawled out on the ground. I blushed, but then giggled a little to myself picturing Father's face. Oh no. What happened to Father last night? To Elizabeth? My nerves started jumping around harshly in my body. _It's okay. _I told myself, trying to soothe my stomach. _They were in the fort. They were well protected._ What about Will? Suddenly, the agreement I had with Noah came to mind. We had to go find him.

My body immediately went into action. I pulled my corset on, though I couldn't tie it on my own and wasn't about to try. Next I pulled my dress on, which was a bit uncomfortable with my corset so poorly done. I ignored this along with the fact I'd failed to do my hair, which was swinging in loose curls, and ran out the bedroom door. I found that Noah was already awake and was also wearing last night's outfit. He was digging around the kitchen for something to eat. I grabbed his arm and pulled him outside.

"Anna? What's going on?" Noah's face was puzzled.

"We have to go, remember? To look for my friend?" I responded, still determinedly marching to where I thought town was.

"Right. The blacksmith."

Noah and I made it to town. I practically ran around the streets with Noah in tow. I checked the blacksmith shop, every street, every alley, everywhere. After what seemed like hours, I leaned against the wall of a building, ready to give up. Noah's hand was on my shoulder for comfort as I listened to the droned voices of men as they discussed God knows what. Then I stiffened. I heard his voice. I suddenly turned around the corner in a frenzy. There Will stood in front of Norrington, my Father, other soldiers, and then something occurred to me. I quickly ran back behind the wall. Noah looked at me with a strange expression.

"What's wrong?"

"He's there," is all I said.

Noah laughed lightly and shook his head. "I don't understand you, Anna. Isn't that a good thing?"

"It would be if he weren't standing with my Father and Norrington." He just looked at me, waiting for me to continue. I sighed. Obviously, he still didn't get it. "If they see me, Father will for sure lock me away in that God forsaken manor for the rest of forever, especially after last night. Noah, I hate my house. It's a prison. I'd like at least one more day to not be treated like the governor's not-so favorite daughter."

Noah stared with shocked eyes at my sudden outburst of feelings. "Wow," he whispered.

"Yeah. I know."

We sat in silence, but not without a purpose. We were eavesdropping on Will, Norrington, Father, and the other men.

"Ask him where it is. Make a deal with him. He could lead us to it," Will demanded.

"No…" Norrington replied, "the pirates who invaded this Fort left Sparrow locked in his cell ergo they are not his allies. Governor, we will establish their most likely course-"

There was a loud banging on the table.

"That's not good enough!"

"Mr. Turner, you are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith, and this is _not _the time for rash actions." Norrington lowered his voice considerably, unfortunately, and I couldn't understand him.

"I can't hear them anymore," I complained to Noah, but then with the sound of footprints, my body tensed.

"Someone's coming," Noah whispered. We flattened our bodies against the wall and I prayed to God that it wasn't a soldier or worse: my father.

Suddenly, Will's figure stepped into the alleyway. My heart jumped along with my body as I suddenly tackled him in a fierce hug. "Oh my God, Will!" I whispered, still conscious of my father's presence. Will just stood in shock a moment: I don't believe he knew it was me at first. But after he heard my voice, his body eased and he hugged me back very tightly. I could feel one of Will's hands cradling my head and threading through my messy curls. My body calmed at his touch. "I was so worried!"

"Anna?" I was startled a moment, noticing that wasn't Will's voice.

I looked back over to Noah. He stood with an uncomfortable expression. I released Will, realizing it must've seemed awkward for me to be hugging a blacksmith in such a way.

"Will, may I introduce to you Noah Sanders. He's in the Navy. He saved me last night."

Will gave a courteous nod, which Noah returned, before turning back to me. "I need to go and find…" he paused a moment, watching his words and glancing at Noah, "…someone."

"What about?" I asked.

To my amazement, his expression was a bit confused. "About your sister."

Elizabeth? "What about Elizabeth?" I inquired, my voice raising and panicked.

"Anna," Noah warned quietly, "They'll hear you." But I could barely understand his words.

"What happened to her?"

Will's gentle brown eyes were stricken with realization that I didn't know what he did, and then with pity. "I…I can't explain now. I have to go before your father and the guards try to stop me."

"I have to you with you!"

"No." To my surprise, both Noah and Will's voice were mixed into that reply.

"This is too dangerous," Will stated. What was he doing that was so dangerous? Surly he didn't think I was about to let him be in danger by himself.

"So was last night. I survived," I reasoned.

"They will catch you," Noah added.

I thought a moment. "Not unless you can hold them off." He looked at me in shock. And in doubt. He shook his head. "Please, Noah? This is about my sister! I have to find out!" My face was twisted in worry and anxiety. He and Will seemed to share the same pitiful face.

"But…" He paused, again taking in my distraught state. It took a second, then he sighed. "Fine."

I gave him a giant hug. I had to stand on my toes because he was so much taller than I. I felt his hand run soothingly up and down my back. "Thank you," I whispered.

"Be careful," he said as he pulled away. He gave me a weak smile before turning the corner into the snake-pit of soldiers.

I felt Will's warm hand grasp mine, making my heart jump even though my body stayed still. "C'mon, we don't have much time."

We quickly walked down the winding and filthy streets of Port Royal, all the while Will's hand never left mine. "Where are we going?" I inquired as he dragged me closer to the prison.

"To visit Jack Sparrow."

My body jolted and I almost stopped dead in my tracks if it hadn't been for Will tugging my arm along. "Jack Sparrow? Will, are you mad?"

"Maybe a little," he muttered. I was trying to put it together. Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth, last night…

My thoughts halted. "What happened to Elizabeth?" Will continued walking in silence. "Will?" I pressed. "What happened to my sister?"

"I can't tell you now. I'm sorry."

Anger flared in my stomach. I had a right to know. "Why won't you tell me?" I demanded. "She's my sister, Will. I want to know. I deserve to know."

Will looked at me, his intense brown eyes anxious and, dare I say, scared. "We're about to do something that may, no, will be very dangerous for you, Bella. You need all the focus you can get. You don't need that weighing your thoughts now." His voice was still gentle, but now it carried a little edge.

No matter what, now my body was very tense. I knew from the way he spoke something terrible happened to her. "Your words are scaring me," I confessed.

Will squeezed my hand. "It's okay, Bella." For a split second, I almost believed him. I looked up and saw the prison right ahead. For such a horrible place, I was relieved that we had arrived. It was the one place that held the answers to all that was questioning my mind: what happened to Elizabeth, why were we visiting Jack Sparrow, and what was so dangerous about visiting a pirate behind bars? There was only one way to find out, and so I prepared myself and let Will lead me to the dark and dingy prison.

_A/N: Yay Jack Sparrow is coming!_


	8. Plans

**8. Plans**

Will and I walked through the halls of the prison, which had been completely covered in niter. Cobwebs were weaved through every open corner and there was a grotesque smell that was impossible to avoid. I could see why no one would want to stay here. We made our way down a set of stairs. There was an accumulation of cells. However, the wall behind the cells had huge holes blown into it and the prisoners had escaped. All the cells were empty, save one. A single man in rag clothing and dreadlocks lied on the dirt floor. I immediately recognized his face from the previous morning.

"You! Sparrow!" Will called after reaching his cell. He stood in front of the bars. I stood farther back, not knowing what to do.

Jack's head lifted from the ground. "Aye."

"You are familiar with that ship – the _Black Pearl_?"

A ship?

Jack laid his head back down and playfully swished his hands around the air. "I've heard of it."

"Where does it make berth?" Will demanded.

"Where does it make berth?" Jack echoed back, but his tone was of shock. He sounded almost appalled. "Have you not heard the stories?" Will and I both stood in silence. I couldn't say either of us had heard the stories. I was still trying to make sense of anything. I didn't know the significance of this ship. Will stood, giving silence as his answer. Jack continued. "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."

I was officially confused.

"The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?" Will asked himself. I believe we were both completely lost.

"Why ask me?" Jack inquired, casually examining his fingernails.

"Because you're a pirate." Will replied.

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" Jack asked curiously. In less than a heartbeat, Will moved forward, gripping the cell bars with dangerous force, causing me jump. Will was glaring daggers at Jack.

"Never!" Jack didn't seem to care about the outburst. He just looked at him, waiting for more information, just as I was. I could see Will was thinking hard. He glanced back at me, then to Jack, back to me, and then sighed. He hesitantly let go of the bars and gave us the information we wanted. "They took Miss Swann."

The words hit me like a truck. Elizabeth? She was taken? Kidnapped? I could feel my body want to break down when I remembered Will's words earlier. _We're about to do something that may, no, will be very dangerous for you, Bella. You need all the focus you can get. _I bit my lower lip, holding a tear.

"Oh, so it _is _that you've found a girl! I see," Jack said with realization. Then, unexpectantly, he pointed to me. "Well then who is this fine lass?"

"Her sister," Will spoke for me. I was in too much shock.

Jack considered this, then continued the previous conversation. "Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me." For a second, I felt a twinge of jealousy and sadness. Would he brave all to rescue me? I doubted.

"I can get you out of here." Will said, desperate for Jack's help.

However, the pirate looked at him in disbelief. "How's that? The key's run off."

"I helped build these cells," Will said matter-of-factly. "These are half pin-barrel hinges." Jack eyed him, curious to see how to be set free. Will picked up a bench and directed it to the bottom of the cell door. He continued. "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength… the door will lift free."

Jack took this all in a second before asking, "What's your name?"

"Will Turner."

"That will be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, eh?" Will and I looked at Jack amazed.

"Yes." Will confirmed slowly, apparently trying to figure how Jack would know such a fact.

"Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" Will seemed to shake off his wonderment for a moment.

"Agreed." Will replied as they shook hands.

"Agreed. Now, get me out." Jack waved his hands animatedly, obviously excited to be freed. Will pushed down on the bench in what looked like an effortless force, and the cell popped open. Will immediately dropped the bench and moved toward the door.

"Hurry. Someone will have heard that." He commanded.

"Not without my effects," Jack stated while stumbling toward his gun and sword. Will grabbed my hand and led me out of the prison with Jack at our heels. The sun outside was blinding compared to the darkness of the prison building and as we made our way around the emptier streets and alleyways, I felt Jack's presence creep up next to me. "You look quite familiar," he said to me. I looked at him.

"Do I?" I asked putting on the bravest voice I could.

"Yep. You were on the docks when I saved your sister yesterday, weren't ya?"

"Yes I was."

I saw Jack's eyes shift lightly, looking just past my body. I followed his sight and saw Will and my hands connected as Will dragged me forward. I blushed slightly wondering what he was thinking about. "What be your name, lass?" he asked finally.

"Annabel," I said. Will glanced back at us as I added, "But call me Anna, most people do."

Will suddenly stopped when we were tucked in a corner and whipped around. His face was hard as he looked at Jack. "Okay. What's the plan?"

_A/N: I know it wasnt the most exciting chapter, but it's important! Thanks for the support! _


	9. Obvious

**9. Obvious**

"My Lord!" I giggled as I walked down the deck of the _Interceptor._ I couldn't stop laughing. Jack, Will, and I had set up a brilliant plan to take this Navy ship without dealing with the Navy, involving threatening a captain, swinging from one ship to another via ropes, and even walking underwater. It was so much fun compared to the usual of sitting at home or in dull ceremonies. I leaned my back against the boat railing, stretching my arms wide on the top and looking at the sky rolling past. It was a beautiful day. "That was the most exhilarating thing I've ever done." I lifted my head up and saw Will leaning against a wall, arms crossed, and a giant smile playing his features. God, he was so handsome when he smiled.

"I've never seen anyone, especially an established young lady, so glad to commit an act of treason," Will joked.

"Maybe that's because I'm not the typical 'established young lady.'"

Will laughed again before moving to stand next to me. "You've definitely got that right."

I thought of Elizabeth suddenly and just as quickly the smile faded off my face. So many questions ran through my mind. How could this have happened? Where is she? Who is she with? Will noticed my lack of giggles and looked at me with a concerned face. "Belle, what's wrong?"

I took a shaky breath and looked up, seeing Jack watching us with a curious eye. I didn't want to talk about Elizabeth in front of Jack. I knew I would break down and I wanted to enjoy the moment I was in. _I'm on the greatest adventure of my life_, I reminded myself. I looked up into Will's eyes, so soft and warm, and gave him a weak smile. "It's nothing."

"Is it Elizabeth? That's not 'nothing,' Belle. She's your sister…" he pressed. I could feel tears threatening my eyes and I became more conscious of Jack's presence.

"Will," I said in the sturdiest voice possible, "we'll talk about this later. Okay?"

"'ey! You there!" Jack's voice boomed in the air. Will and I looked over at him. "Mr. Turner! Go down below an' fix Miss Annabel 'ere decent quarters." He turned his attention to me suddenly. "Do you mind a hammock? There's nothing better, I guarantee that, luv, unless you consider hard ground comfy."

"I don't mind at all." Actually, I was excited. I'd never sat in a hammock let alone slept in one. It was yet another new experience for me.

"Good." He then paused, looking at Will and me again. I noticed he did that a lot and it made me uncomfortable. I shifted a little under his gaze. After a very long moment, his head snapped to Will's face. "Well, go on then! Chop, chop! We haven't got all day!"

Will was staring daggers at Jack. He looked at me a second, his expression softening a bit, then headed down below deck. It took but a couple seconds for Jack to replace his spot. I turned around, facing the wide ocean. It smelled like salt and a cool, faint mist sprayed on my face as I admired the large, blue waves rolling past. It really was beautiful. There was a short silence, and in that I could hear nothing but the rumbling of waves.

But then Jack's voice cut through it. "I thought you told me everyone called you Anna."

I looked at him a bit confused at the statement. "They do."

Jack stared back at me with inquisitive eyes. "Really, luv? Then why does young William call you Belle?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know the answer to that question. He just…does and always has," I answered truthfully.

He seemed to ponder that another moment. "Interesting…" he muttered.

"Jack, where are you going with this?" I bluntly asked. Jack just smiled at me.

"Jus' figuring out the story," he stated playfully.

"It's not that terribly difficult," I replied. "Will's in love with Elizabeth, Elizabeth is my sister. Elizabeth was abducted and we're on our way to save her."

"But that's not all," Jack stated matter-of-factly. "You forgot to mention the best part."

"What's that?"

Jack looked at me with intense eyes, as if he was trying to figure out my head. "That you're smitten with young Mr. Turner as well."

My heart stopped. I felt like a giant volt of electricity just swam through me. My cheeks burned and my heart kick started, this time beating three times too fast. "N-no. No I'm n-not!" I tried to make it sound appalling, but Jack had taken me so off guard and my lying needed some definite work of its own.

In response Jack just smiled. He knew. And I knew that. I glanced around, making sure Will hadn't emerged from below deck. The coast was clear. I leaned closer to Jack, whispering, "How did you know?"

Jack continued to smirk in victory. "Well, luv, for a brilliant pirate captain such as meself, yer like an open book. I could tell from the gleam in your eye when you looked at 'im."

I couldn't believe it. "Surly I can't be that obvious?" I was desperate.

Jack looked to the side, as if to think of a new excuse. He looked back at me in less than a second. "Yep," he said, "you are that obvious." He put a hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes with an expression full of pity. "Sorry, luv."

With that, he pushed away from the railing and walked away. I stood in shock and awe. How could such a man, one who slurred and could barely walk straight as if he lived life off of alcohol, which he probably did, know so much about me? I'd known him for but an hour and he could read me so openly. It was amazing.

"Wait!" I called. Jack stopped and turned slowly around so he was facing me. "You're not going to tell him…o-or anyone, are you?" I knew I looked pathetic, but for this I was worried.

"'Course not!" Jack said in an horrified voice. He put his right hand to his heart for a dramatic flare as he continued, "I swear on me mother's grave tha' your secret is safe with me. And if you should know anything 'bout me, Miss Swann," he flashed a toothy grin, showing off gold teeth, "it's that I always keep my promises."

I let out a huge sigh of relief. I knew he was a pirate, but something about Jack was sincere beneath his quirkiness. I believed him. "Thank you."

"Any day, Anna." Jack made like he was going to leave, but then suddenly changed his mind. "By the way," he called to me, "Would ya be a good lass and go to the cellar an' see if you can fetch dear ol' Jack some rum?"

I laughed. What a typical pirate. I passed Will in the doorway down under ship. He was stiff, even as I gave him a large smile. "Where are you going?" he asked.

I nudged him playfully, feeling his tense muscles. "Relax, Will. I'm going to the cellar quick. The captain requested rum."

I descended the stairs, allowing myself to explore below deck. It was simple and grew darker and darker as I went further down each flight of stairs. I grabbed an abandoned lantern and lit it quickly. It felt cool and moist and a little chill rolled over my spine. As I reached the bottom, all I had to light the room was the dim light of my lantern. There were no windows, but from wall to wall there were storing units. I filed through, digging to find the rum. After a couple minutes I found a gigantic load of rum bottles. Satisfied, I grabbed a couple and ran up the stairs.

Once I was but one flight away from the deck, I noticed a door ajar to my right. Curious, as always, I crept over and pushed it open a bit more. It was a plain room with a hammock swinging in the middle. In the hammock sat two billowy blankets. I smiled to myself, knowing this was my room that Will had just set up for me. I let out a small squeal of excitement and ran up to the deck to share my enjoyment, but I paused when I saw Will sprawled out on the ground and Jack pointing a sword at him.

"Can you sail under the command of a pirate?" Jack asked. My heart skipped a beat as Jack moved the sword, but to my relief he just flipped it, offering the handle to Will. "Or can you not?" Will took the sword and stood.

"Tortuga?" he asked.

"Tortuga," Jack confirmed.

"Is that where we're headed?" I asked, stepping out from my hiding spot. They both looked at me. "Tortuga?"

"Aye," Jack said, putting his arm around my shoulders. I noted that he did smell rather horrible. "But don't fret, pretty lady. It's a fine established town to gather a crew to find your beloved sister." Very swiftly, Jack stole the rum bottle from my hands and released me. He opened it and, before drinking it, nudged it toward me. "Jus' wait 'n see, mate."

_A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! I hope the next chapter will be up soon. I'm so excited!! Thanks again for the loove._


	10. Torrents

**10. Torrents**

I leaned against the railing on the bow if the ship, admiring the setting sun. It's orange glow created such a beautiful pallet of colors in the sky, almost every range of color imaginable. Not only that, but it reflected in the water, making a mirror image, however, the water was also dazzling. The rays to light reflected off the waves in what seemed like gorgeous sparks dancing on a glass floor. I marveled at it for a long time, also cherishing the small mist and the wind that was whipping through my waves of hair.

"'Ey!" Jack's voice suddenly yelled. "Anna, darling." I turned to look at him. He was standing at the wheel of the ship, looking like an actual captain. "Why don' you and William mosey on downstairs and he can show you your new quarters, savvy?"

I noticed Will was already standing down by the stairs. "Okay."

I made my way toward Will, but I quickly glanced up at Jack. He gave me a wink. My cheeks reddened lightly. I knew Jack was trying to get us alone. Just the thought kept the blush stably plastered on my face. I turned my attention back to Will, who was giving me a small smile. As I followed Will down the steps, I pretended not to notice Jack's gaze on our backs.

Will led me into the small room that I'd already glanced at earlier. He walked to the opposite side of the door and grasped the hammock. "Welcome, Miss Belle Swann, to your new quarters. This is your new bed," he said as he pushed the ropes slightly, making it move. A smile spread across my face. "Sorry it's not the luxury that I'm sure you're used to, but you may pretend it's a fluffy mattress topped with lovely billowy blankets and marvelous pillows." A faint grin appeared on his face.

"Well, Mr. Will Turner, it's not the comfort I'm frightened of," I said, walking up and grasping the other end of the hammock, so Will and I are facing each other and I can see into his eyes. "It's more, I'm afraid, the fact that I do not know how to get into such a contraption without falling on my usually powdered face."

The smiles continued. "It's not that hard," he promised. "Just try once."

I eyed Will as he backed away and waited for me to get in. I sighed and looked at the hammock. It looked terribly unstable. But, despite the better part of my brain, I turned around and jumped, hoping to hit the ropes. I did, but I'd only caught the edge and as the tipsy hammock backed away at the sudden weight, it flipped me and I slid right off. My bottom hit the floor with a huge thud and a sudden pain came over my whole backside.

And so I sat shocked, sore, and humiliated as Will, rumbling with laughter, ran over to help me up. I looked up and saw him standing in front of me and just watching me suffer. "I'm glad to see my pain brings you such joy," I said sourly.

"No, no. I'm sorry," Will said, trying to subside his laughter. "Here, let me help you up."

I had appreciated the offer. I pushed myself up when suddenly, Will grabbed my upper left arm. My tender cut from the previous night shot horrifyingly sharp pains through my entire arm. I whimpered as I instinctively drew my arm away from his, sending me flying backwards once again. This time, Will caught me. Very quickly my main focus stopped being the throbbing I felt and turned into Will's strong grasp on my waist. Though the sharp ache was still running through my body and scrunching my face, I suddenly felt warm. My right side was pressed to his chest and when he spoke, he spoke in my ear, which made my breath catch in my throat. "Belle? Are you okay?" His voice was much more serious than a moment ago.

I sat stunned by the pain and comfort for a few seconds. "Ow."

"Maybe the hammock's not such a good idea." I shook my head, trying to disagree and say that it was my arm that hurt the most, but since words failed to file out of my mouth, Will didn't catch on. Showing off his strength, Will lifted me with ease and settled us into an empty corner on the floor. He went quickly and grabbed a blanket before settling to my left. I bit my lip and held my arm, trying to put pressure to stop the throbbing. "What happened?" Will asked quietly as his cool hands lightly traced the lines in between my fingers grasping my arm. The touch sent shivers through me.

"It's not from the hammock," I explained the best I could. "It's from last night, during the invasion. A pirate cut me here."

A frown plainly etched Will's face. He carefully removed my hand from my arm and set it in my lap. He softly grabbed the end of my sleeve and made to push it up. "May I?" he asked. I nodded as he pushed the cloth further up my arm, exposing the bandage that Noah had secured. Carefully and slowly, Will untied the bandage and unwrapped my arm, exposing the nasty purple and red slit running horizontally around it. Will grimaced and shook his head. "I'm so sorry."

I looked at him, confused at his reaction. "This isn't your fault, Will."

He shook his head more insistently. "Yes it is." He met my gaze, his eyes blazing with sorrow. It nearly broke my heart. "If I hadn't left you alone…I shouldn't have and…If something happens to you, I don't know what I will do with myself." He sighed and grabbed the hand that was in my lap. Will's thumb lightly rubbed against my knuckles, filling my fingertips with tingles. I watched our hands as he continued. "I can't see you hurt. I won't let you be hurt, especially after all this, and Elizabeth."

Elizabeth. There had been so many questions burning my mind about her, most that Will couldn't answer, but one he could. "What happened exactly to her?" I asked, never taking my eyes off of our hands.

"I don't know the whole story," Will admitted, "but as I was fighting pirates on the street, I looked up and saw her being dragged by a couple pirates. They were pulling her toward the ship."

Tears threatened my eyes. I tried to think of Elizabeth being towed away, being handled by dangerous and foul pirates. I took a deep, shaky breath and tried to focus on Will's thumb dragging across my hand. "Ho – how could this have happened?" I asked with a cracked voice. A tear escaped and I used my free hand to wipe it away.

He looked at me, a frown creased in his forehead. "I don't know." His voice was gentle, but the answer was like a blow to the stomach. My sister was gone and I had so many questions, yet no one could answer them thoroughly. As my heart sunk and my stomach squeezed the air out, a torrent of tears flew down my cheeks. I withdrew my hand from Will's and I buried my face in my palms, embarrassed slightly at my sudden outburst. Will drew me into a tight embrace and rested his chin on my head. Soothingly, Will rubbed my back as I drew harsh and irregular breaths. Will whispered gentle noises into my hair as I wept my frustrations out. After a minute, I relaxed, taking deep breaths and squeezing out my last tears.

Once I was finished with my emotional whirlwind, I couldn't help but savor the feeling of Will's body surrounding mine. I rested, beaten and tired, into his chest and his arms enveloped me, keeping me warm. I could feel Will's breath tickling hairs on my head as mine ruffled his loose shirt. He smelled so good, like a mixture of fire and sea salt. "Would you like me to stay the night?" Will whispered. I thought of the idea and it made me blush, but he was so comfortable that there was no way I would refuse. I nodded into his chest. I felt his chest rumble slightly in an almost silent chuckle before all went quiet and peaceful. That was the best word for how I felt. Peaceful.

And such was how I felt, how I laid, as I fell asleep curled up in Will's arms.

_A/N: Ooh some action! Haha. Not really but kind of. Thanks so much again for the loove! By all means, keep sending reviews because I love them! :D_


	11. Grimy Pit

**11. Grimy Pit**

I awoke from a sudden rustle. I sighed and shifted so I could feel comfortable again. Suddenly I was aware of a warm breath on my right ear. "Belle?" Will's voice, so soft and so close to me, sent an involuntary shiver down my spine. I quickly remembered what had happened and I realized that I fell asleep in Will's arms, which were still wrapped around my body, holding me close. If I had been fully awake, I would've blushed insanely.

"Hm?"

I could picture his mouth curving into a smile. "I think we should move you to your hammock."

My hammock. Just thinking the word brought a sad mental picture of me falling and a terrible ache in my bottom. I groaned just remembering it and shook my head. "I'll fall," I complained. My voice cracked from drowsiness. Will laughed, probably picturing my drop himself. I sat in silence and let him get his fill of amusement.

"I'll help you."

"How-" Before I could finish my sentence, Will's arms grabbed a hold of me, one grasping my back and the other under my knees. I gasped as I was suddenly jerked forward. Will carried me to my hammock; all the while I could feel his flexed muscles under my body. He set me gingerly in my new bed and, within two seconds, also had the blanket we shared wrapped around my body. I just stared at him, wide eyed and like a child tucked into bed. Will gave me a weak smile as his fingertip ran down the path my tears had just created on my cheek. I smiled back, savoring the feeling.

"Goodnight, Belle." With that said, he quickly turned and left.

My eyes were stinging with sleep. I closed them, giving them rest. I could still feel his fingers running along my cheek, even though he already left. I swayed in my hammock, feeling more comfortable than ever.

"Anna!" My eyes flew open at the sound of my name being screamed into my room. I looked and noticed it was very bright and sunny outside. I must've fallen asleep. "Wakey-wakey!" Jack's voice sang.

I giggled as I stretched my stiff body. "What time is it?" I asked, observing the sun out my window. I turned and looked at Jack then, who was standing in my doorway. He looked anxious.

"It's nearly afternoon, darlin', and time to set foot on Tortuga."

My body jolted and I sat up. "We're here?" I asked. Excitement poured over me. One more adventure and one step closer to my sister.

Jack's grin widened immensely. "Aye."

Very cautiously, I slipped both of my feet around and slid off the hammock. I was glad it'd been successful. I ran over to him. "I'm ready."

Jack raised an eyebrow as he looked me up and down. "Don't ya want to get ready first?"

My eyes followed Jack's at my appearance. I hadn't changed last night and even though my sides were slightly aching from my loose corset, I didn't mind. As for my hair, I had no pins to put it up, so it just jutted from my head in long, crazy dark waves. I shrugged, smiling at Jack. "Nope. I'm wearing clothes, aren't I?"

He laughed heartily, putting an arm around me and steering my body out of the room. "Ya know, you're a different type of lady."

I smiled. "So I've heard."

* * *

We met Will on the deck of the ship and made our way into Tortuga on a dingy. As the waves rocked the tiny boat, Jack sat perched next to me as he forced poor Will to painstakingly row us to shore. I watched amused. Jack's character was very unique indeed. Once we hit shore, we climbed out and made our way to the town. Jack led us through the streets, enthusiastic and making dramatic gestures. "It is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy?" He stopped a moment. "What do you think?"

Will and I looked around. Actually, I found it to be a marvelously dirty place. The men, who obviously hadn't seen a bath in a while, chased around the women, trying to get their grimy hands on their bodies as the women giggled and flounced around. Every being had a bottle containing a foul and strong alcohol. Mostly, I could only see perverts, booze, and dirt, but based on the gleam in Jack's eye, those are probably the reasons he is so fanatical about it.

"It'll linger," Will answered.

Will and I paced ourselves slower so Jack led the way quite far ahead of us. It was then that I murmured to Will, "This place looks like a grimy pit." He chuckled.

"Agreed." He looked at me with a serious thoughtfulness playing in his eyes. "Belle, I don't know if this is the safest place for you."

I almost laughed at his statement. "Will, I've helped commandeer a Naval ship with a pirate who was doomed to the gallows. I very much appreciate the concern, but it is impossible to protect me anymore."

"Yes, I know, but I still will do the best I can to keep you from corruption."

"That will be a dreadfully difficult task," I laughed.

"It still doesn't hurt to try," he pointed out with a smile.

Will and I followed Jack around town. We encountered many women with promiscuous appearances and two in particular who slapped Jack across the cheek. He would try to claim his innocence by telling us he didn't deserve the strike, but we knew better. Each time I tried to seal my roaring laughter, but it never fully worked. Jack was the most interesting and amusing person I'd ever met.

Jack, Will, and I were bent out to find a man named Mr. Gibbs. He was supposedly a great friend of Jack's and was to help us find a fine crew so we could properly sail and have a greater chance of finding Elizabeth. We stepped into a pig barn. Oddly enough, that is where we found him fast asleep, laying in the mud and dirt with the swine. My nostrils stung with the horrid stench.

Jack walked to Gibbs and poked him several times. He didn't budge. "The brute," Jack mumbled as he looked around for a plan. He walked toward a couple pails of water. After handing one to Will, Jack threw the cold water on Gibbs. The plan worked as Gibbs was instantly on his feet, cursing at the sudden and freezing wake up call.

"Curse you for breathing you slack-jawed idiot!" he screamed in the air. I giggled a bit at his words and drenched appearance. Mr. Gibbs opened his eyes fully for the first time and immediately smiled as his vision landed upon our captain. "Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'S bad luck."

Something struck me just then. Mr. Gibbs looked terribly familiar and his remark about bad luck pushed me to realize that I knew him. He had been on the ship with us when we picked up Will from the water. That is how we first met. Mr. Gibbs hadn't changed much despite the fact that it'd been so many years. His biggest trait, the extreme superstition, never left him.

Jack answered to Gibbs' comment. "Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." As Jack spoke in circles, Will looked at me confused. I could only shrug. I knew about as much as he did.

Gibbs thought for a second, but then smiled. "Aye, that'll about do it."

Without warning, Will throws the water from the bucket in his hands at Mr. Gibbs. I squealed with laughter, but tried to drown it by covering my mouth with my hands. Jack looked at me, obviously just as amused by both Will's action and my face. Now Gibbs was drenched and annoyed with the water. "Blast! I'm already awake!" he screamed.

"That was for the smell," Will explained. Both Jack and Gibbs shrugged, taking it as a liable excuse. I already knew that this was going to be a fascinating and interesting adventure.

_A/N: Thanks so much again for the reviews and for all the people adding me to their alert and favorites lists. I appreciate the support so much!_


	12. Warmth

**12. Warmth**

Nighttime in Tortuga was worse than the daytime. It seemed as though the number of intoxicated people tripled. Men groped women in a drunken stupor and men picked fights against each other over nothing whatsoever. Every inch of this town was covered in a passion for rum. Jack, Mr. Gibbs, Will, and I entered a tavern so we could talk about our voyage. We were led to a private room, but as we were about to enter, Jack stopped Will and I. "Keep a sharp eye," he told Will before leaving us. We watched the room full of animals. It was amusing to me how instinctive and wild these men can get. As the psychotic group created their fits, a larger and well-endowed woman walked up to Will, obviously pleased with what she saw. She batted her eyelashes and swayed her body, trying to impress and win him over. I laughed. Will's face was scrunched, as if he just smelled the worst odor in the world. Maybe he had. I laughed heartily, trying to cover it with my hand, but it was a hard task.

Suddenly, my wrist was grabbed and my fingers were ripped from my smiling mouth. A man pulled me to him, his hand bony and cold as he grasped me tightly to hold me in place. He was winning despite my struggles. He shoved his face right close to mine. All I could see were his bloodshot eyes and smell his bitterly foul breath. "Ain't you the pertiest li'le thing I did see ever? Letssay we git outta 'ere. Makin' magic."

I felt my stomach lurch from the combination of his alcoholic breath and his words. "Get your slimy, disgusting paw off me," I demanded slowly in the strongest voice I've ever conjured.

The man didn't seem so willing to listen to me. He chuckled creepily in my face. "Wha' a feisty li'le thing. Well, missy, feisty is me favorite." His face crept closer. He was going to kiss me. _Lord please help me_, my mind begged. Suddenly the man's hands ripped from mine and his body flew to the side. I heard clanging and a booming crash as he fell and tipped over a table, crumbling all the glass objects that had previously resided there. I turn opposite of the man and see Will standing with a dangerous anger in his eye. He was breathing slow as if to calm himself down after shoving the man.

"Don't you dare touch her," Will growled. I would've sighed in relief if I hadn't been so shocked. I'd never seen Will this angry.

The man stood and marched back to me and grabbed my left arm. My arm ached from the gash I'd receive back in Port Royal. I winced as he pulled me back, but Will grabbed a hold of my right hand, keeping me neutral. The two men pulled me back and forth, making my arms feel as if they would come from my body.

"Get away from her," Will threatened with a face of stone seriousness. It didn't phase him at all, however. The man just laughed, exposing rotting teeth.

"Or wha', mate? She ain't yours, ya?"

"Yes," Will said, taking that excuse, "She is mine. Now let her go."

I blushed. The words _she is mine _rang through my ears, bringing warmth to the pit of my stomach. I enjoyed believing them for a second. But the man's grip tightened on my left arm. I tried harder to pull away from him.

"Prove it." He dragged out the words, adding a dramatic seriousness to his dare.

I locked eyes with Will. My expression pleaded for him to think of something quickly. I could tell he was thinking hard, but then a realization washed over him. Will jerked me roughly to the right. I took a small step in his direction while his body moved in front of mine in less than a second. I hadn't realized his closeness until his lips crushed to mine. His free hand caught the back of my neck and brought me closer. The warmth in my body exploded and soon I felt as though I was on fire. My chest swelled as I felt his soft lips against mine. This feeling was amazing. He felt amazing. I drank in as much of everything as I could get. I felt his smooth fingertips scrape against the skin on the back of my neck as his tongue ran across my lower lip. I was taken by surprise and by instinct I drew back a little. I was pulled farther back, but not by my instinct. The man yanked us away from each other before letting me go. "Stop it!" he demanded angrily. "I git it! Don' hafta go 'round displayin' it! I git it!"

I looked around and found almost all eyes on us. I realized what just happened and that everyone just witnessed it. I blushed. I brought my left hand, which was now freed, and pressed my cool palm to my cheek, trying to rid of the obvious color.

"Are you alright?" Will asked awkwardly. I couldn't look at him. I just nodded.

Jack and Gibbs emerged from the room. "What's going on out 'ere, mates?" Jack asked with a knowing smile. His eyes focused on Will's hand grasped around my arm. I gently tugged at it until he realized and let go.

"Nothing," I croaked. "I-I just need to," breathe, "to get back to th-the ship. I-I don't feel well." As I wrapped up, I cursed my dreadful lying ability and the stuttering that made my lies so obvious.

The corner of Jacks mouth curved up into a smile. I knew he was going to torture me somehow. "Well then, we'll have William here take you back. Mr. Gibbs and I still have a few matters of business to discuss."

I knew it.

The walk back to the ship was as I suspected very awkward. When I was finally able to look at him, I was met with his gaze. I filled with a longing. My body ached to pull him back down to me. But my mind had to remind the rest of me that he had only kissed me to get rid of the wretched man. And it worked.

"Thank you," I said with a weak smile.

"For what?" Will asked.

I looked at him incredulously. Had he already forgotten? "You saved me from being corrupted by a poor excuse for a man."

Will chuckled lightly. "I did promise to do my best to keep you from corruption," he pointed out.

I grinned heavier, remembering our conversation. "I appreciate that."

Silently, Will rowed us back to the ship on the small dingy. As soon as my foot touched the deck, I sighed in relief. The ship felt so comfortable compared to the drunken wasteland of Tortuga. I made my way down toward my room. Will quietly followed behind. Stopping at my closed door, I turned to face Will. He watched me with magnificent brown eyes. I cleared my throat, breaking myself from the trance they put me in. "I do believe this is where we say goodnight," I said, then smiling, I added, "I'm sorry to announce that I won't be in need of your sleeping services tonight."

Will didn't smile back. He continued to stare at me with a contemplative expression; his eyes intense with thought. "Belle, it wasn't my intent today to…" He sighed. "It was the first thing I could think of: to kiss you."

I shifted awkwardly under his gaze and with his words running through my head. "It's okay."

"Kissing you was my first instinct." My heart sunk a little. The words reminded me that he hadn't kissed me because he wanted to, but because he had to in order to rid of the drunken coot.

"You don't have to explain."

"But I do. I could've thought of another plan. I could've fought him and easily I would've won. Though, the only thing my mind could conjure was to kiss you." Will took a step toward me. In response, I flattened my body against the wooden door. He was really close. My heartbeat steadily paced itself quicker. His voice was as tender as ever as his warm breath graced my cheek as he spoke. "I wanted to kiss you before he got the chance. Now that I did, all I can think about is doing it again."

My chest swelled, bringing back the warm glow in the pit of my stomach. Was this a dream? I had to have wondered that a million times. It felt like a fantasy, not reality.

"It's not me you want to kiss," I mumbled, remembering the reason for this trip in the first place.

Will's hand reached up and caressed my cheek. "Oh, but there you are mistaken." He brought his hand around the back of my head and came toward me in the most magnificent way. But I still couldn't do it. "Elizabeth." I had whispered the word so it was almost silent, but Will heard it. He paused just before reaching my lips. _I knew it_, I thought. He couldn't kiss me. He wanted to kiss my sister. Silently I reached for the doorknob behind my back. Twisting it, I opened the door and stepped inside the room. "Goodnight, Will," I said before shutting the door in his face.

I had to lean against a wall. My knees had gone weak from what had just happened. Will almost kissed me. No, he did kiss me before. I took a shuddered breath. I could still feel where his soft hand touched my cheek.

The warmth in my stomach quickly faded and soon my whole body was the same temperature. I suddenly realized that my hip bones were ridiculously sore. _Bloody corset._ I stomped out of my dress and ripped my corset off, feeling a sudden angry surge of emotions. I felt so much better in just my chemise. Carefully and slowly, I crawled into my hammock. The deep center of my bones still trembled a little. I sat and waited for it to stop, along with the irrational beating of my heart, before I closed my weary eyes and slept.

_A/N: Ooh a little bit of action. I like that! Thank you so much again for the comments and support!_


	13. Alive

**13. Alive **

Sleep seemed nonexistent. It felt like just seconds after I'd closed my eyes, it was morning. My mind was in a rush, still marveling over everything. I thought of how I was on a ship commandeered by a pirate, how Elizabeth had been taken away, and how Will had kissed me, then told me he wanted to do it again. _But he couldn't after he thought of Elizabeth_, my mind reminded my heart. My spirits sunk, but regardless I knew my negativity wouldn't help any.

I stumbled over my dress and corset on my mission out of the room. _Should I put them back on?_ The more I thought about it, the harder my torso screamed in pain. I shook my head with a smile, wondering what everyone would think if I were to emerge in only my chemise. It was comfortable and certainly covered all the "necessary areas." _Why not? _I questioned myself and continued my march out the door.

Facing Will was going to be terribly awkward and I wasn't so very pleased to think about this. I loved Will's friendship; how open and casual we were around each other. I hated to see that change because of last night's incident.

I emerged from the deck to see Will and Jack climbing into a dingy. "Where are you two going?" I called from the door frame, continuing to move over by them.

They both looked at me and I suddenly felt naked. Perhaps I should've put on my dress and corset? I had been too late. Jack looked at me with a horrific grin and Will's eyes and mouth mimicked each other as they both opened wide. I could feel both sets of eyes scanning my body in my thin chemise, taking in everything they saw. I grew self-conscious and my cheeks glowed red, but I tried not to break eye contact.

"Belle?" Will breathed my name.

I didn't have time to respond before Jack answered. "We're off to shore to gather our crew, luv."

"And leave me here alone?"

"Cer'inly, especially with you dressed so…" he paused, taking in my appearance again, "…delicately. Darlin', you're asking for another incident such as what happened last night."

I paused and crossed my arms in defiance, but then let in. "Fine, I'll wait here until you get back."

"Lovely!" exclaimed Jack, "Now, do be a good lass and get the rum ready for our new crew."

I laughed, loosening up a bit. "Is that all you pirates think about?"

"No, not all," he replied with a grin, scanning me up and down again.

"Jack?" I called, getting his attention back to my words. Once I was certain I had his focus, I put on a smile and my best impersonation of him. "Do be a good lad and stop starin' at me body, savvy?"

Jack and I laughed. I looked over at Will only to meet his eyes and intense stare. An odd silence fell over us. I didn't like it one bit. I cleared my throat. "Well, I'll see you when you get back." Anxious to escape from Will's sight, I ran down the steps and into my room until I was sure they'd left.

Up on deck was the most pleasurable place for me to be. The sea was calm; the blue water almost transparent and the soft wind tangled my already wild hair with ease. I sighed leaning up against the railing and looking out to the open waters ahead of us. This sudden feeling of calm allowed my mind to roam aimlessly.

My very first thought was of last night with Will. Just the image in my mind sent my stomach into a flittering frenzy. "_I wanted to kiss you before he got the chance. Now that I did, all I can think about is doing it again._" The words flew back into my memory. I bit my lip as a smile appeared across my face. I knew he hadn't meant it as he would've with my sister, but still the fact that he had said it to me made my giddy.

But I didn't want false hope, and so the terribly grudging side of my body reminded me of how much Will adored Elizabeth. In fact, the reason why I was on this trip is because Will was so determined to save his 'bonnie lass,' as Jack would say.

Then, Elizabeth: my amazing and adored sister who was on a ship with pirates without morals or mortal souls. How was she faring? How was this Barbossa treating her? Was she even alive?

The last thought sent my head in a whirl. I had to step away from the railing, in fear that I might plunge into the beautiful blue water, but instead sat on the ground and rested my head on the small wall it created behind me. _She has to be alive_, I told myself. _She has to be. They wouldn't kill the governor's daughter._ I knew this wasn't true or a liable excuse, but I needed something to pull that thought from my head. _She has to be alive. She has to be alive._ I said those words in my head like a mantra, sitting still as a stone until I heard Jack's voice coming over the railing.

"Welcome, mates, to _the Interceptor._

I stood instantly and smoothed my skirt out of habit, though it made no sense for I was still only in my chemise. One by one the new crew filed onto the ship, and I couldn't help but smile at their diversity. Following Mr. Gibbs were a man half my height, a grey-haired man with a parrot perched on his shoulder, and a woman?

"Ah, there she be!" Jack exclaimed as he threw an arm around my shoulders. He turned and addressed the crew. "Lads…" He glanced at the woman before adding, "…and lass, this is Miss Annabel."

The men in front of me grunted while the woman just stared at me. I stood tall and stared back; I didn't want to give her the satisfaction of shrinking under her gaze. Jack leaned against me. "Well what are you all standin' around for?" He yelled. The familiar smell of rum came. "Git to work, you scallywags!"

The men scrambled about, pulling on ropes, letting the masts down, and pulling the anchor up and the woman walked over to me. "Annabel, huh?" She eyed me questioningly. "What be your purpose on this ship?"

"My sister was kidnapped by pirates and taken on the _Black Pearl_," I answered forwardly.

She just stared at me, obviously at a loss of words. Jack laughed. "I do believe this is the first time, Anamaria, tha' you've been put at a loss of words."

She gave Jack an icy stare. I looked up and saw that Jack looked terrified and I used every bit of my power to prevent me from laughing at the thought that Jack was afraid of a woman. "Well," Anamaria said, shifting her attention back to me, "ya can't e on a ship full of pirates dressed like _that_." She started walking toward the entrance to below the ship. "Come, I have some extra clothes I'll give ya."

I grinned and followed her. "Thank you."

_A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! Sorry this one is a little shorter and not as interesting, but the next one, I promise will contain some action. _


	14. Wanting

**14. Wanting**

I observed the pants, boots, and loose shirt that I now wore. I was very pleased; the clothes were so much more comfortable and easier to maneuver in than anything I'd ever worn before. As Anamaria and I made our way to the deck, I went in search of Will. I found him helping some other crew members pull ropes for the masts. "Will!" I called as I began to run to him.

Will looked up and saw me, but judging by the size of his eyes, he mostly saw my clothing. The rope slipped through his hands as he continued to stare and the others, an older man with a parrot perched on his shoulder and a man half my height, pulled hard trying to keep the rope in place. They failed, however, and were send lurching forward, knocking into Will in the process and soon the three were lying on the deck floor. I heartily laughed myself to tears.

"Sorry, boys," Will murmured getting himself up and helping the other two. The others grumbled angrily and went after the rope again. Will walked to me. "Belle?"

I stood, trying in spite to conceal the giant grin on my face. "Yes?" I chuckled.

Will's eyes observed my outfit once more. "You're choice of clothing is…different today."

I giggled at his reaction. "Thank you for noticing."

"Can I talk to you?" His giant brown eyes bore into mine. I was excited and nervous.

"What about?" I questioned.

Will took a deep breath, as if what he was going to say didn't want to come out. "About…last night."

My face obviously turned three shades of red. I bit my lip, sucking in by breath and glancing around. I saw Anamaria's anxious face and the curious stares coming from Jack and the crew.

"Can we talk about this later, please?" I pleaded trying not to focus on everybody else. Will nodded, but his large brown eyes were obviously anxious for the conversation. My insides nervously shook. I didn't want to talk about it ever, yet I felt as though I might've exploded from all the tension and not knowing what was running through his mind.

Jack ran to us in his usual, unbalanced way. I assumed he felt the awkward strain in the air, for he decided to bolt over to inform us he felt a storm coming on. "Ye best be on guard, she feels like a bad one," he warned as he took me by the elbow and led me out of the circle of eavesdroppers. He led me into the captain's office. Maps were posted over the majority of the walls and were pinned to the table. Jack sat at the table, throwing his feet on top of the maps and twirling a compass in his hand. "Miss Anna, wha' on Earth did ya do to William last night?"

I stood before him with an uneasy expression. He obviously could sense something different, but what had he thought we'd done? Blood instantly ran from my toes to my cheeks, making every inch of my face red. "Wha-what makes you think tha-that something ha-" I stopped. I was the worst liar in the history of liars. My attempted defense only quirked Jack's attention: he knew something happened and now he was desperate to know.

"Aha! I knew it! Ye gave 'im a taste of wha' he's missin' out on."

"You need to stop interfering in my life, Jack." It was a pitiful attempt at changing the subject.

Jack took his feet of the table and set them on the floor. Leaning forward, he grinned maliciously. "Tell me," he commanded.

I sighed in defeat. "It was nothing really. We got back and I thanked him for saving me from that drunk man, and then – "

"He kissed you."

"Not exactly. He said he wanted to, and he almost did, but I can't kiss him knowing that once we get Elizabeth back his wanting me will stop and be replaced by wanting her. All I had to do was say her name and he stopped moving."

Jack chuckled, shaking his head. "That boy is in love wit ya. Trust me, Anna, he may've fancied yer sister, but after all this, he loves you."

I shook my head doubtfully. "I don't think so, Jack. He wouldn't have hesitated then."

"The boy's confused. Fer all this time he thought it was Elizabeth he wanted, but now he's getting' his glimpse o' the truth. 'e don't know which way to turn." Jack's eyes stared intensely into my own. "He loves you. Stop resistin'."

Jack's words should have been reassuring, but I couldn't believe them. Compared to Elizabeth, I was far less desirable. Her beauty and charm were far superior to mine. My entire life I'd been reminded of it, by Father, by suitors, by the entire town of Port Royal. Elizabeth was perfect and I definitely had complications.

"Where is Elizabeth, by the way?" I asked. Will hadn't known much about the conditions of my sister and I'd been hoping Jack did.

And he did. He told me about the _Black Pearl_, Barbossa, and Isla de Muerta, where we were headed. I happily listened, finally feeling as if I was somewhere I belonged. As Jack spoke, he didn't look down upon me, expect propriety, or talk as if I was mentally defected. He spoke as an equal, which is, I suppose, what I'd been wanting my whole life.

_A/N: Finally a new chapter! Sorry its been so long: with this being my last year of school I've had a lot going on. But I'm back on track! Thanks for all the reviews and adds to favs and alerts. I really appreciate you guys! _


End file.
